Puppy of the sand
by Bunny Jewel
Summary: Our young cherry blossom,is in love with a puppy..Yes a puppy. But he's not supposed to be a puppy,he's supposed to be Sakura's knight and shinning armor,like in the fairy tail. Her hero,but a puppy...But he is Gaara... This our first fic as a team. Please R
1. Chapter 1

He felt like crap. His arms and legs were wobbly as he tried to move out of his bed. Falling onto the floor,

'that was a longer fall than I thought it would be.'

After trying several times to stand and failing each time, he grudgingly resigned to dragging himself across the floor. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He attempted an annoyed sigh...

'Did I just whimper?' He tried it again and got the same result.

Okay there was most definitely something horribly wrong he could see that now. 'The mirror!'

Quickly he drug himself over to his room's full sized mirror.

...

He cocked his head to the side studying his reflection in disbelief.

...

'THE HELL!'

XxX

Somewhere in another room a blonde ninja girl was getting ready to start the day; when an agonized howl echoed throughout the entire building.

"Did we get a dog?"

...XxX

Waking up early on her day's off is all ways how the pink haired Kunochiki woke up...No it wasn't,someone's knocking at her door. Getting up from her warm bed,and heading down stairs to open the door. Not even caring how she looked...Nor,that thing on top of her head called her hair.

Looking into the kitchen,and seeing the clock.

'Who's knocking at my door,at 9 in the morning?'

Swinging the door open,to look at an Anbu.

"Haruno-San,the Hokage has ordered your presence." The Anbu stated showing no emotion.

"What for?" The young female ninja questioned whether it was for a mission or a important patient (With her luck it could be a drunk Tsunade.).

"I do not know,I was only ordered to come and escort you to the Hokage tower." The Anbu stated once again

'Great my first day off in awhile and I have to go back to work.' (-.-),the young girl sighed sighed. The thought of going to the hospital,and having to work their,then end up staying there for the rest of the night...Just sounded like fun (Not).

"Okay,I'll get ready now. You can leave now." The girl spoke.  
As she was about to close the door,and get ready for her wonderful day...The Anbu said something.

"I have specific orders to escort you there." The Anbu said

'Great,now I can't even make me some coffee while getting ready...'

"Can't you just go away?" Sakura half questioned with a whine in her voice.

'Why can't you go away!'Sakura thought

' punch that fool Outer,he'll never come back AGAIN!' Inner shouted,punching the air (Ferociously)

"No I can't." The Anbu said once again,but this time he sounded irritated.

"Yes,you can." Another voice said.

'Shikumaru!' Inner screamed,Sakura ignored.

"I can't,my orders are to escort her"

"The Hokage told me to do it now,leave." Shikumaru said

"But-" The Anbu tried to explain but got interrupted,by Shikumaru.

"I over rank you,and I was going to report to the Hokage anyways,troublesome..." Shikumaru said.

And their was a poof, signaling that the Anbu left (Pissed). Sakura went back into her empty house,not caring to close the door knowing full well Shikumaru was going to follow her into her house. It got pretty lonely when her parent's past,all her friends there for her,tho'e. So she wasn't alone...

Shikumaru closed the door behind him,then went into the kitchen. Knowing full well where everything is around,in the young girl's house. He started making a pot of coffee for him and Sakura. And then sat at one of the kitchen table's chairs. Waiting for Sakura to come down so they could have their coffee and leave. Knowing Sakura,well probably want some coffee to help start off her day. Sakura came down in her usual attire. Some shorts that fit her oh so well,and her usual shirt,her ninja shoes,her weapons (And so on, like Kuni and such).

Her and Shikamaru,knew each other for along time. Their relationship got stronger between the two,Sakura saw him as a brother figure. Nothing more,knowing full well he thought everything was troublesome...Especially relationships. Even tho'e she knew he had a cute little bond with Temari. She always thought they would be a cute couple,the next time she was in Suna gonna ask Temari about it.

"Do you know what my mission is about,Shika?" Sakura asked knowing her nickname for him,would bother him. But he never said anything about,it was fun to tease him.

"No,I just got done doing a border check. When I was going to the report it to the Hokage. When I saw you,I heard that Anbu talking about he was gonna take you to,see Tsunade. So I thought I should help you out."

"Oh yeah,thanks about that." Sakura said going over to her cabinet,that has her cups and bowls,plates. Taking two cups and pouring coffee in them,setting on aside one the kitchen table and one where Shikamaru is sitting,in his original ninja gear.

...XxX

After drinking their cups of coffee,they headed to the Hokage's office. Shikamaru reported his boarder check,clear. Then he left,giving his respectful bow to the blonde woman at her desk. Leaving the room and giving a nod to Sakura as well,then finally left the room.

...XxX

"Good,morning Sakura. I'm sorry to inform you this on your day off,but,you have a mission"

Sakura sighed

' you can't be fucking serious,we get a day off and I can't even talk you into getting us some damn action,now!.' Inner sighed as well, but angrily.

"Can't you give to some one else the mission, Shishou?"

"No I can't,I'm sorry to do this to you on your day off. But,this mission is very urgent. And a very good pay,you'll be out of all your debts on your house when you get back. Even with money to spare." Tsunade said to her daughter-like student,knowing Sakura really did need a day to herself.

Sakura couldn't lie,she needed the money. Living in that huge house,and with that huge mortgage.

"Okay,where is it?"

"Suna."

Of course in Suna,where it's hot. What did she do ring,why KAMI- SAMA,WHY?!

"Why do I need to go to Suna?"

"All I know is that,and Garra is very sick. And that you have to hurry."

Sakura eye's widened,she didn't knew it was Garra. She had to accept, the mission now.

"Okay,I'll get ready to leave."

"Have a safe journey,I know that you'll do your best."

"Thank you, Shishou."Sakura smiled

XxX

AN: R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Temari held the puppy in her arms trying to calm him down, "Calm down Gaara we've sent for help and they should be here within a day or so." She said.

Kankuro was pacing back and forth, both he and Gaara the same level of pissed.

"Who the hell did this?" Kankuro demanded. "How the hell did they do this?"

Temari wondered the same thing, who the hell turned her brother into a Husky? She was upset about the situation, but she had to admit that he was adorable.

'I'm so getting a puppy after this.' She decided.

* * *

Gaara was pissed and once he was back to normal whoever was responsible for his humiliation was going to die a horrible and painful death.

'I'll make it slow too.' He growled.

* * *

"Who did you ask for help?" Kankuro asked.  
"I sent a message to the leaf village. I simply said that Gaara was sick and we wanted a more experienced medical opinion." Temari said.

Kankuro nodded, "Sakura will more than likely be the one that they send." He said. He had faith that Sakura would be able to help, she was highly skilled. "For now I'll handle Gaara's duties, and keep people from finding out." He told her, "you keep an eye on Gaara and assist Sakura or whoever it is they send."

Temari and Gaara both nodded, it was a good plan.

"Lets go and get some breakfast!" Temari cooed carrying Gaara out of the room.

'Why do I get the feeling that she's enjoying this?' Gaara thought narrowing his eyes as he looked up at his sister's smiling face.

* * *

After traveling for a few day's she was finally at Suna. As she looked down at the scroll where the address would be,she noticed that this was Temari' s house. So she knew exactly where to go,but why there? She'll just ask when she gets there.

...

...

As she was about to knock,she seen a note tape to the door,

" Hey Sak,we went to go get food don't worry we'll bring some back for you. We'll be back soon. Your room is upstairs 2 doors down on the right.

-Temari "

As she finished reading the note she turned the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. It was. She walked in everything looked clean as she stepped into the living room. Everything was clean expect for the huge mess around their couch and coffee table,funny how everything else was spotless and that one place consisted of old food and an dirty sock just increasing the smell to make a person vomit.

Talking about smell,as she looked down at herself. She was all sweaty,since she ran all the way here.

'I need a shower.' Sakura thought as she went in search of _her_ room.

When she finally found it she checked to see if the room had a bathroom,happy as it did. She started dressing down to her undergarments,when she finally noticed a red puppy curled up in the center of her bed. While the puppy blended with the blanket. While the sheet was a sand-ish color. And the pillows was black.

The pink haired green eyed beauty leans over to pick the sleeping puppy up,while in her 'oh so forgotten fangirl mode'

He heard giggling,signaling Temari was back to 'play' . But for him it was ' Feel Free To Be Happy, About The Disaster That Has Accord '. He loved his sister,but if she kept this up I'm going to bite her.

Temari suddenly pulled him into her arms,and smothered him with her breast. As she flopped on the bed and started to roll around on it,a strand of pink hair tickled his noise.

'Damn that Temari,-; wait, WHAT.' As he growled,knowing Temari didn't EVER have pink hair,and Kankuro doesn't have anything fucking close to pink.

Sakura stoped to see the puppy growls at her,she stoped and sat up. " What's the matter-" she lifted the puppy higher to see the gender. "Boy?"

'Sakura!' The puppy said in shock,who else had pink hair!

She scratched his head as she got up and walked into the bathroom. As she sat the puppy on the counter/sink and turned the shower on.

As she took off her bra,and started running her hand threw her hair; her now long hair that reached midwaist. No matter what kind of girls Sasuke liked.

'She just...she's...' he blinked at her taking in her appearance. As she smiled at him. As he got back to his collective and calm self,he jumped down from the counter,with trouble and a whimper. As he hurt his ankle by doing so.

Sakura noticed this and picked him up and healed his little cute ankle. " You don't want to take a shower with me,puppy?" His eyes went wide,and wiggled in her hands recklessly. She seen the discomfort in his eye's. Was he abused? I bet Temari or Kankuro found the poor little guy on the street.

He just needs a little love.

'Let go,Sakura-san' he barked.

She kissed his nose,but when he barked he moved his head. And she kissed him.


End file.
